Afterwards, What Happens Then
by inu4evaluv
Summary: The battle with Naraku is still on with Inuyasha and the group. Once something good appears in their future, does it only mean more destruction for later in their lives? New changes with their feelings and appearances, but what will it get them when Kagom
1. Default Chapter

Afterwards, what happens then…

The battle with Naraku is still on with Inuyasha and the group. Once something good appears in their future, does it only mean more destruction for later in their lives? New changes with their feelings and appearances, but what will it get them when Kagome goes missing…

Chapter One

It was one of the days that she never felt the need to leave the feudal era. She had been resting under the sacred tree for about an hour now, without being disturbed. She had a peaceful rest, and was quite enjoying it. It was early spring and the flowers on the sacred tree had just started blooming. Images of her friends during their passed experiences were rushing through her dreams. Her breathing was steady, and her heartbeat encircled her and the tree, making them one. This time of her trips here were one of her favorites. She hated to be interrupted, but it never ended up the way she wished for it too. Hearing her name being yelling across the valley, she released a small happy yet disappointed sigh. Her eyelashes flickered as she opened her eyes.

She slowly sat up from her spot and leaned against the base of the sacred tree. She lifted her head and looked at the branches of the tree. A smile danced across her lips as she saw a few flower buds starting to bloom. She rubbed her eyes and looked back out at the valley. She sighed as she saw what was coming her way, but also laughed at the humorous tradition that was about to happen this very moment.

"Kagome!"

She just smiled as Shippou's voice rang through her human ears.

"If you help him this time Kagome I swear Kagome I will…"

She smiled and shook her head at the hanyou as the two ran passed her. She saw the speed that they were at and figured that they were at it for a while. She would just have to make it up to the hanyou later on.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha went down into the ground and Shippou stopped his pace. He turned his body to face the face down hanyou and cheered. Kagome just relaxed back against the tree and sighed. Shippou yelled and Kagome opened her eyes at the two once again. Inuyasha had gotten up faster than usual and was strangling Shippou.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a warning tone while she slowly stood up to face the two.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha went down into the ground once again and release his grasp on Shippou. Kagome shook her head. This time Shippou knew better than to stand in front of the hanyou and jumped into Kagome's arms. Shippou was shaking and Kagome soon knew why as she heard the figure in front of them start to growl.

Inuyasha slowly picked himself up and sat down Indian style. Kagome sighed once again. Today was one of those days that her peacefulness would once again be interrupted.

"Inuyasha, do you want to talk about why you two are fighting this time?" Kagome asked.

She didn't know what had started them to fight again, but she hoped that this time they could make peace. She knew it wouldn't work out like usual, but she thought it was worth a try.

The hanyou just snorted at her question and Kagome knew exactly what that meant. He needed time alone. She just had that time, and knowing how nice it was, she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm going to go back to the village Inuyasha." Kagome said and turned from the hanyou with Shippou still in her arms.

Inuyasha grunted at her statement, not even bothering to open his eyes to show interest. She started to walk back to the way the village was not once turning around to see if the hanyou would follow. She trusted that he would come after he thought to himself for some time.

Once she was close out of a human's normal eye sight, the hanyou opened his eyes and stared at the girl and fox demon walking in the opposite direction as himself. He sighed and took his gaze off the two. He picked himself up and sat in the same spot the young miko was just sitting in and rested his head against the sacred tree.

Naraku. That one word that brought so much misery to everyone that passed its meaning. Naraku. That one word that brought fear in many and made tears fall down so many uncountable flushed cheeks. Naraku. That one word that brings the chills down the hanyou's spine which lies under the sacred tree. Naraku. This one word is the killer of his past love and the tormenter of his new one. Naraku.

Each time that the hanyou and his friends met up with Naraku they kept getting closer and closer to the finish of the evil beings death. Each time the failure had occurred to the group the more the hanyou had to think about and the more his frustration grew. Why couldn't it be simple? Why couldn't he just die? Those thoughts were too simple to the currently thinking hanyou. So many things he needed to think about, but he knew he didn't have much time to do so. Sooner or later it would turn dark and he had to get back to Kaede's village. He didn't want to worry the young miko, but he needed to think of a new way to destroy his rival once and for all. He needed a plan. But what? That was the question now.

Time had gone by fast and dark had reached the hanyou before he could even sense it. Once the smell of dinner reached his hanyou nose, he knew it was time to get back. Disappointed that time wasn't in his grasp to control; the hanyou picked himself up from under the sacred tree and started to walk back to the group in Kaede's hut.

Kagome offered to cook the group a delicious meal. She had took some of Inuyasha's last night meat that he caught in last night's hunt and asked Shippou to skin it for her. Once that was down Kagome thanked Shippou and gave the fox demon a lollipop. He was happy and sat down by the already made fire and licked his treat. Kagome made sure the fire kept going as she prepared the meat. She added some spiced here and there and looked back at her too resting friends behind her. Miroku was sleeping in a sitting position against the side of the hut next to the laying down Sango Kilala next to her. Kilala's nose twitched a couple of times to the smell of the meat and spices, and the demon woke up and sat next to Shippou. The two of them sat and watched Kagome finished the meat and the spicing.

Kagome was at the food the whole time, hoping to catch the interest of a certain hanyou. She put love and took time into their meal. Kilala made a purring noise as the smell only got stronger and Kagome smiled. She set down everything and went to pet Kilala, but before she knew it the fire had cracked. A piece of coal flew out of the fire and hit the young miko in the left arm. She yelled and jumped up. Holding her arm in place, she turned around to make sure that she didn't wake up the others. She asked Shippou to take care of the food while she went to the lake to wash her wound.

Kagome walked out of the hut, just before a certain hanyou walked in. The two ran into one another, knocking the other off balance, but neither fell.

Kagome looked up at the hanyou, never releasing her grip on her arm.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha simply asked.

He never moved a muscle, which of course meant he was blocking her only way out to the lake.

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back soon. Can you watch over dinner with Shippou and Kilala for me? And make sure not to wake the others please." Kagome said pleasantly.

She moved passed him, hearing him snort in response. She watched him walk into the hut, and she started to sprint for the lake. Her arm was burning her and she needed it clean. She was surprised that the hanyou didn't notice the smell of blood of the way she was holding her arm, but she just figured that the smell from the food got in his way.

Even thought she thought that the hanyou hadn't noticed what was wrong, she was greatly mistaken. He knew that she was hurt, but didn't understand why she didn't tell him. He could've gotten her to the lake faster if she told him.

But little did he know, Kagome just didn't want to worry him or make a big scene from it.

Once Kagome reached the lake, she stuck her arm in the water and took the walk-around aid kit out of her pocket and rapped her arm in a bandage. Once she was done and the pain was gone she sat down and stared at the lake's water deep in thought.

Inuyasha had followed her, without her knowing and was know sitting above the young miko in a tree. He hopped down behind her, making sure to make enough noise so she knew someone was behind her form.

She was startled and turned around only to be brought into the hanyou's grasp. Once he grabbed her he jumped back into the tree. She had a tight grasp on his fire rat robe, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't sit me wench or you'll go down with me."

Inuyasha had said and Kagome looked down to see the distance they were to the ground.

"I wasn't going to do that anyways. Inuyasha why are we up here?"

He grabbed her arm lightly, making sure not to hurt it even more.

"Why didn't you tell me you had gotten hurt?"

"I didn't want to worry you or make a big scene, I'm fine."

"You are not fine. Let me see it."

"No Inuyasha, it's fine. Don't worry I took care of it."

"Feh."

Inuyasha dropped the subject knowing he would bring it up later and get his way. He looked up at the sky as Kagome yawned and rested her head on his chest. This surprised Inuyasha and he blushed and looked down at the girl. He was happy that it was dark out or the young miko would have noticed the light blush that reached his cheeks.

"Uh…Kagome…" was all he could get out.

"Shh, Inuyasha look at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?"

Inuyasha looked up at the sky once more and stared, unaware of what amazed the girl in front of him.

"They're just some stars. What's so special about them?"

"There's never this many in my time, well you just can't see them all this clearly. I never knew there were this many stars before."

"Feh."

"I should get back, I have to finish dinner."

"Ok, but you not leaving until I know what happened."

Kagome just sat there and stared into his golden orbs. She was noticing the unique patterns within each of his eye. Each eye was coated with a dark brownish gold on the outside layer and in the middle it was filled with a light golden yellow. Flecks of gold and silver were placed in each eye, and Kagome couldn't help, but stare into the beauty.

"Spit it out wench."

Inuyasha started to get impatient. What was she staring at anyways? He just shook off that thought.

"Oh sorry about that. I just didn't realize that your eyes were so…"

"So, let me guess, ugly or foreign or different right?"

"No, no nothing like that. They're so beautiful."

Inuyasha's blush just deepened and he had to turn his head from her gaze. He just snorted and went back to his original question.

"So are you going to answer me or what? How did you get hurt?"

"A piece of coal hit me while I was cooking, like I said it's no big deal."

"Feh. What ever, but you're not cooking anymore tonight."

"What? Yes I am! I have to finish what I started!"

"No, I or Sango will finish it. You're not going to get hurt again."

"That's not fair Inuyasha! You can't tell me what to do! I'll be fine don't worry about it. How about this, you can watch me while I cook and if I get hurt then I'll stop ok?"

"Feh."

That contented Inuyasha. He would allow her to cook as long as he was there to protect her.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha again and stared back at the stars. Inuyasha's blush increased once again, but it slowly dissipated as his heart pace evened out with hers. He loved being so close to the miko that he could hear her breath.

Kagome was also enjoying the moment with the hanyou. That is until her stomach growled. She sighed.

"I really should get back to cooking."

Kagome said and looked up into the golden orbs of the man in front of her that she loved. She hated the fact that she had to ruin the perfect moment and the position that they were in, but she needed to finish dinner.

"Feh."

Inuyasha had said and picked her up bridle style and made it back to the hut.

Miroku and Sango had woken up and dinner was already being served.

"Oh, thank you for finishing dinner you guys, but you really didn't need too." Kagome said as she got down from Inuyasha's hold.

"It was no problem. You did the hard part, all we had to do was watch until it looked done." Smiled Sango.

"Yes, come eat ye two." Said Kaede.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down next to each other and ate dinner with their friends.


	2. night fall

Afterwards, what happens then…

Chapter Two

They all ate in silence, which made Kagome quiet nervous. She didn't know how they others had thought about the meal she attempted to cook, and she wanted to know their reactions or at least their thoughts.

Kagome put down her food and stared into the fire, waiting for the others to finish eating. To her it tasted fine, but she didn't know if the others really liked it or was just trying to show their gratitude. Kagome only become more nervous that every second passed by.

Inuyasha was the next to stop eating and noticed Kagome's actions. He wondered what she was thinking about. She sat there staring into the fire. He should compliment her on her food, he loved it when she cooked for them. She was an amazing cook and this meal blew him away. He didn't want to stop, but he was too worried about her to eat.

Sango was next to notice, but she actually said something to break the silence.

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

Kagome shifted her gaze from the fire to her friend.

"Oh ya I'm fine I was just hoping that you guys liked the food is all." She said with a bright smile trying to hide how nervous and worried she was.

The smile didn't fool Inuyasha and he could smell her emotions through it.

"The food is fantastic Kagome! Can you cook for us tomorrow again please?" pleaded Shippou.

"Yes very delicious child. Where did ye learn to cook like this?" asked Kaede.

"Oh my Kagome, I don't think I have room for another bite, but I want more. It was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Said Miroku.

"Feh. It was good I guess." Inuyasha said which surprised everyone. They hadn't expected him to compliment her as well.

"Thanks guys, but you don't have to exaggerate. And sure Shippou I will cook tomorrow. And Kaede my mother taught me how to cook. I could get some recipes from her for you if you'd like." Said Kagome.

"Thank you child." Said Kaede.

"Oh no, it's no problem Kaede, my pleasure. I have to go back to my time anyways. I have an exam coming up soon and I need to get some supplies." Kagome said to the group, making sure to dodge Inuyasha's eye contact.

"No."

Kagome turned to her side knowing Inuyasha would have said something, but didn't expect it to be so simple yet meaningful.

"Inuyasha I really need to get back. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"No."

"Inuyasha please I really need to go and I don't want to sit you."

Inuyasha gave Kagome an 'I'll get you for that' look and went down into the hut's floor. Kagome didn't mean to say it, she was just giving a warning.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to do that!"

Kagome had worry and sadness all written in her eyes as well as guiltiness. Inuyasha looked up into her eyes once he was able to pick himself up and noticed she didn't mean it. He just snorted.

"You're still not going."

Kagome got up and Inuyasha looked at her and put his guard up, not knowing what the miko was preparing to do to him. Instead of doing anything to him she simple went over to her bag and pulled out her sleeping bag.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired. Good night everyone!"

With that Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag and a couple of minutes later her heart beat was steady. She was asleep.

"I think I am going to go to bed too. It's gotten late fast." Sango said and laid on the floor across from her friend and fell into a deep slumber.

"Ye, we should do the same. Make sure to let out the fire. I'll be sleeping in the neighbor's hut tonight for ye have some trouble and sick." Said Kaede and left the hut.

Shippou just crawled up beside Kagome and fell asleep the first minute his head touched her sleeping bag.

Miroku and Inuyasha were the only one's still awake after the first ten minutes. They had to protect the others and keep their guards up, but tonight Miroku was going to get a good night sleep in.

"I'm going to go to bed too Inuyasha. You ok guarding the others by yourself tonight?"

Miroku said as he made his way to the side of the hut to lean against the wall. He sat down and let his head relax against the side of the hut.

"Ya. Night Miroku."

"Good night my friend."

Sooner than later, Miroku's heart beat was steady like the others and Inuyasha knew that everyone was asleep.

Inuyasha looked at the group and noticed that it's been almost two years since they've all been together. Two years of friendships he will always cherish. Two years of being with Kagome. Two years of not being alone. He had taken advantage of not being alone for the passed two years, because he had gotten used to it, but really he loved his company more than words can describe. His gaze stopped as it reached Kagome and the little fox demon Shippou. Kagome looked like an angel sleeping there next to the fire. The light off of the fire gave her skin the glow of an angel and to him she didn't need anything else to be the definition of that word, angel. Yes, she was like a goddess. He didn't think of her being any more beautiful. He smiled at the young miko and the snoring fox demon next to her, and sighed. He looked back into the flames and figured it was his time to take a rest too.

He through some water on the fire and watched as the flames went into smoke. He slowly walked out of the hut, making sure not to make any noise so he wouldn't wake the others. Once he was outside of the hut and jumped into the sacred tree and watched over the hut. He later on fell asleep, but keeping up his guard.

Morning came fast for the group, of course Inuyasha being the first one to wake. Inuyasha didn't move out of the sacred tree to make sure that everyone else was asleep or awake for he knew by the sounds of their heart beat. Kagome was the only one awake, and moving.

He saw her later walk out of the hut and walk up into the sacred tree. She looked up at the hanyou, thinking he was still asleep. She smiled at him and started to whisper. Thank god for his demon ears or else he would have never heard a word she said to him.

"I'm going to be going home now Inuyasha. I hope you had a good nights rest, and please don't be mad in the morning. Tell the others I left. I…I love you. Good bye."

She started to walk over to the well.

'_I love you…? Does…does she mean that or did she just say that cause she always says that to people…'_

Inuyasha had so many thought at that moment and immetitely jumped down from the branch and ran after the girl to get some answers.

He caught up to her and now stood in front of her form, startling her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get back home. Tell the others I left. I figured you weren't asleep so I whispered it to you."

"I wasn't and I heard. What did you mean?"

Kagome looked blankly at the hanyou.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The last thing to said to me…did…did you mean that?"

Kagome's cheeks went a little red for she knew she shouldn't have said it, but she had too. She had just had a dream of the passed two years she spent with him and realized she had come to love the hanyou more dearly than anyone else she ever knew.

"I have to go."

She walked passed him, but later to be stopped as she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to face Inuyasha once again.

"Come on Inuyasha I need to go!"

She was getting quite impatient and she didn't feel like explaining herself this early in the morning.

"No."

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm leaving. Good bye Inuyasha." She turned around and left once again but he jumped in front of her and blocked her way once again.

"I said no! You're not going back to your time and that's final. We need to finish finding the jewel shards!"

"That's all I am to you huh? A jewel shard collector."

Inuyasha thought she knew that wasn't true by now, but he must have guessed wrong. She was a friend, a very close friend that he wished to be closer, but couldn't because of the promise he made to himself for Kikyo.

"No…that's not it…it's just"

"Sit. Now let me go home, just for a few days. I'll be back soon."

She walked away from the face planted hanyou, now in sight of the well. He had gotten up and jumped on the well.

"I said no damn it Kagome! Are you that stupid to not know what no means?"

That set Kagome off.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

With that she jumped into the well.

The rest of the gang woke up by the echoing cries of sits from Kagome and knew exactly what had gone on. The usual once again. Inuyasha wouldn't let her go and suffered the punishment. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango all shook their heads and started to make a fire for morning's breakfast.


	3. back to the other time

Afterwards, what happens then…

Chapter 3

The pink glow still held Kagome's form as she fell through the well to get to her time. A sigh was released by the young miko as she floated within the light.

'_Inuyasha always has to be stubborn'_

Kagome was in thought and hadn't realized that her first foot touched the ground of the well. To her surprise she stumbled a little, but caught her balance. Her second foot touched the ground. She smiled as the pink glow around her started to dissipate. Memories of the incident that just occurred ran through her head. Maybe she could've laid off on using so many sits, but she just giggled knowing that the hanyou would get up sooner or later. Hopefully later so she could have enough time in her time to get everything done and so she would have to pay with his payback later on.

She reached her hand out and grabbed the latter in front of her form. Each step up the latter she got closer to her bed, the place she wanted to fall on and relax. A smile spread across her lips as she thought about her bed and as she was at the end of the latter. She started to walk away from the well and to the shrine. Home. She couldn't wait to see her family and room again, even thought she hasn't been home in about two weeks because of her spring break she didn't need to come home for school. Now tomorrow would be Monday and she would have school once again. She pushed open the door to the shrine and said her happily welcome.

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home! How was everyone's spring break?" Kagome screamed as she closed the front door. No answer.

"Is anyone home?" she screamed again and started to walk into the kitchen, looking for her family. On the refrigerator there was a note.

_Kagome,_

_If your home, welcome home dear. I hope you had a wonderful spring break. If not we'll see you later tonight. Grandpa, Souta, and I went out for lunch and we're might either go for a movie or to the mall. There is some left over chicken terriaque in the refrigerator if you get hungry. You know my cell phone number. I love you dear, and tell Inuyasha I say hello._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Kagome smiled as she read the note in her hand. She put the magnet back on the note and placed it back on the refrigerator. A smile appeared again and she turned her head and looked over towards the stair. How good a shower would feel right now. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Once at her room she opened the door and placed her back pack on near the door, leaning against the wall. She looked at the bed and thought about how nice it would feel to take a long hot shower and then to lie down on her bed. But she knew that that would have to wait for later, because before she could relax she needed to go out and get a couple of things for the group.

Another sigh today came from the miko's lips as she grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. She turned off all the lights on her way down and opened and locked the front door on her way out.

Inuyasha had just recovered from the punishment of so many sits and had a throbbing head ache. He grunted and didn't bother to get the miko back through the well just yet. He was angry and his emotions weren't helping his sever head ache. He picked up his pace from walking to running and took a run through the woods, his woods. With each tree that passed by all the more he missed the miko. He shook off the feeling and kept jumping from tree branch to tree branch until he found the sacred tree. He landed on the sacred tree's branch and balanced himself. Then he sat down on the branch and leaned his head against the hard cold bark of the tree. His thoughts were clouded of Kagome. What could he do to make it up to her? He didn't mean to be so arrogant and rude, but he hated it when Kagome left for one of her tests. It was nothing at the federal era without her, always so boring, nothing to do. His life was nothing without Kagome, and he could admit that. She was the center of his life, but what did that mean?

_She's the center of my life, yes, but what exactly does that mean…am…am I, I in love with her? No I can't be I still love Kikyo. _

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Kikyo. Did he truly still love her?

_No, no I am not in love with Kikyo. I don't love her anymore like the way I love Kagome. Wow…I…I love Kagome…? _

_Yes you do now shut up already! I have a head ache. You love Kagome over Kikyo, get over it._

_Who's that? Who are you and why are you in my thoughts…_

_I am your demon and human side idiot. You are both of your human and demon thought together, I can separate them. No shut the hell up!_

_Feh_

Inuyasha was shocked by the extra voice in his head. What the hell…oh well the other voice was right. He did have a head ache. He closed his eyes and relaxed more against the tree bark. He steadied his breathing and sooner than later he was asleep.

Kagome was now downtown searching through the stores, looking for new things to being back to the others when she returned. She had already gotten Miroku this new kind of energy bar that he loved so much and hoped he loved the new flavor. She also found the perfect material for a new outfit for him and Sango. She bought a few new toys for Shippou too; a bouncy green ball, a few new toy tops, cards, the game moncola, and a few new coloring books and crayons. She still needed to get Inuyasha something and Kilala, also Kaede some new things as well.

She walked down the sidewalk and passed a gardening store that caught her attention. She smiled and walked into the store. It would be a perfect place to find something new for Kaede. She looked around the little store and found some perfect gardening materials for her garden. She quickly bought the items and left the store, looking for the pet shop and something for Inuyasha.

Luckily the pet store was right next to the gardening store, so it was easy for Kagome to find something for Kilala. She bought a few new scented toys that Kilala loved so much, and a new purple glittery collar.

She walked out of the store after paying for the items and looked for something for Inuyasha. It had to be something extra good with a lot of meaning in it as well, the emotions of her forgiveness and the emotion of her love. She tried to say it to him before, but she was too scared to explain what she had meant. He had probably forgotten about it anyways. But how wrong she was.

After a few more minutes of shopping she decided to leave Inuyasha's gift for last, so went to the grocery store and got more supplies. She bought tons of ramen in different flavors, candies and sweets for Shippou, those carbonated drinks that Sango and Miroku loved and some cat nip for Kilala. She went up to the front desk of the store to go pay for the items, not expecting what was about to happen next.

She placed all her items on the scale to be priced up.

"That will be $34.97 please."

Kagome new that voice sounded familiar and looked up from her purse. She jumped a little in surprise and then calmed down again.

"Hojo? Is that you?"

"Kagome? Kagome! Why hello, I haven't spoken to you in quite a while. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Hojo, did you die you hair or something, I could hardly recognize you for a moment." Laughed Kagome.

"Ya I died it a lighter brown with some blonde high lights. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it looks very nice. It just caught me by surprise is all."

"So how has your break been going?" asked Hojo as he placed the last of her items in the paper bag.

"Good I suppose. You?"

"Same as you. Hey Kagome, if you're not too busy would you like to go to a movie with me?"

"Uh, well I'm not sure. What day?"

"This coming Friday."

"Uh, I'll make sure I am not busy and tell you ok?"

"Ok, see ya around Kagome."

"Bye!"

She was relieved that that conversation was over with. She really didn't want to go out with Hojo for her heart was just placed somewhere else, somewhere five hundred years ago. So she had to make up an excuse once again. She sighed and walked out of the store. Now she needed to find something for Inuyasha.

She walked down the sidewalks a little and passed a window in a certain store. What was placed in the window would be perfect for him and she just need to get it for him. It was perfect! She ran inside and bought the gift, making sure to get it wrapped. She was so happy she cheered in the middle of the sidewalk on her way home, with stares from the others around her.

Once she had returned home she placed the items in her bag, leaving Inuyasha's gift to be placed last. She was so happy of the gift she had found, and couldn't wait to see his face.

Once her bag was packed and ready to go after her tests tomorrow, she left to the bathroom to take a nice long warm shower.

Inuyasha's head ache was finally gone and he was too bored to care. He needed Kagome back and needed her back now. He jumped off the branch of the sacred tree and sprinted to the well at his normal running pace. There was a need to hurry, but he couldn't seem to find himself moving any faster, even thought he knew he could. Once he had reached the well, it already had been late and was dark. He knew from all the times that he transferred from one side to the other that the time was the same on both sides and knew it had to be dark there too. He jumped into the well, unaware of the eyes that were glaring at him as he did so.

Shippou giggled with Sango and Miroku next to him and they all just watched the hanyou go back for their dear friend.

"Good, I didn't want them to fight over something stupid again. It's been morning since I heard anything from Inuyasha." Said Sango.

"Yes, it is very good my dear Sango, lady Kagome will be coming back sho…"

He was interrupted by the slap a cross his face, for his hand had managed to reach the spot on her butt once again while he was talking. Sango shook her head in disgust and Shippou laughed at the tradition that had just occurred between the couple.

Inuyasha had made it across to the other side and hopped out of the well. He jumped through Kagome's lawn and landed on the roof top near Kagome's window. Opening the window seal, he heard the running water and figured that the miko was taking a shower. He placed himself in her room and closed the window. He sat on her bed waiting for her arrival, but before Kagome had finished her shower Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her bed.

Kagome later came out of the bathroom with a rob on and her hair tied up. She didn't notice the presence of the hanyou as she went over to her dressers and picked out an outfit to wear to bed. She had gotten changed in her room, in front of the sleeping demon. Once she was finished getting dressed, she walked over to her bag and grabbed her science text book and placed it on her studying desk. She needed to cram in all the work she missed for the test that night and fast, it already had gotten late. She sat in the chair and turned around to go look at her clock, which rested right next to her bed. It was eleven fifteen. She looked at the clock and noticed something was different. She looked over at her bed and saw Inuyasha. She got off her chair in surprisement and walked over to the sleeping hanyou. She kneeled near the edge of the bed.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I wonder what he dreams about…_

Kagome thought as her eyelids too became quite heavy and soon drifted off to sleep, all forgetting about studying and about the hanyou sleeping right next to her on the bed.


	4. kagomes surprise

Afterwards, what happens then…

Chapter Four

Morning came faster than the two would wish for, and was surprised and furious about who had been the one to wake the sleeping couple. Kagome's mother had returned home late the night before with a sleeping Souta in her arms and a grandpa almost in the same state that Souta was in. She had brought Souta up into his room and tucked him good night, and then said her good nights to her father. She was curious if Kagome had come home or not so she checked for her daughter in her room. What she found was quite unexpecting, but at the same time it pleased her to know that the two confessed their feelings once and for all. But really in the real truth, nothing of what Kagome's mother thought had happened did.

She didn't want to wake the two, but knew she had too if Kagome didn't wish to be late for school. Kagome's mother shook her daughter calling her name. After a couple of minutes had passed by and she had noticed that her way of waking up her daughter wasn't working, she opened the blinds on her window and let the sun peak through the room. This caught Kagome's sleeping form's attention and slowly woke up. Kagome's mother smiled and silently walked out of her daughter's room, making sure not to slam the door on her way out.

Kagome took her time in opening her eyes. The sun was strong to her sensitive eye lids and she hadn't realized what day it was yet. Finally her eyes were open and she sat up in her placed. She yawned as she stretched her arms and looked at the form next to her body. Inuyasha was still sleeping with surprised Kagome, because she had never woken up before the hanyou before. He must have been sleeping very soundly for his senses not to show that Kagome was up and her mother had checked on the two. Kagome carefully lifted herself off the bed and looked at the clock. It was six fifty.

The time played through her thoughts for a while until she realized what day it was, Monday. She had school today. She panicked.

_Darn it! I totally forgot about school and it's already so late. Where's my uniform…_

Kagome looked all over her room from her bed, to her closet, to her dressers, and to each counter in sight and she still couldn't find her uniform for school.

_Maybe I should check the wash…_

With that last thought, Kagome opened the door careful of not to wake the hanyou on her bed and headed downstairs for the laundry room. Just as she had guessed her clothes were folded and neatly on top of the washing machine.

She walked back into her room, and shut the door silently. She looked over where the hanyou still slept and went into her closet to get changed for school. It didn't take her long to change and once she was done she went to go pack her backpack. That was when she realized she hadn't study for the test that day and she started to panic. She need to study and study fast for the test was in her second period class. She grabbed her books and the text book that the study notes were in and ran out of her room for the kitchen.

_I'll just let Inuyasha sleep while I go to school. Hope he doesn't mind, but I really need to get there on time so I can study at least a couple of minutes for the stupid test._

She passed the kitchen and ran for the door until her mother stopped her. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family and caught the sight of her daughter.

"Good morning dear. I made oatmeal if you'd like some. I came back late last night and I was glad to see you had fallen asleep. You two looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you last night."

"Good morning mom."

Memories of how Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping went through her memory and a light blush reached the presence of her cheeks.

"Uh…ya mom about that…"

"Oh no dear its ok, I'm just glad you two told each other how you feel."

"Uh, mom nothing like that uh happened. He just fell asleep waiting for me and I kind of fell asleep next to him."

"Oh, well dear please tell the boy how you feel. I know that he feels the same and is in the same position you are in."

"Ok mom I will sooner than later, but I really need to go so I won't be having any breakfast this morning."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try to get to school on time and cram in what I need to know for my science test today. I kind of dazed out last night and fell asleep."

"That's ok dear I know how busy you are, but try to do your best. School is important."

"Ya I know mom, I know. Well I'm going to go. Bye mom, see you after school. And if Inuyasha asks where I am, tell him the truth and that I said for him to wait until I come back."

"Ok dear. Love you and good luck!"

With that last sentence that had come from her mother, Kagome slipped on her shoes and opened the door. The fresh breeze of spring blew in her face and passed her as she walked out of the house and shut the door.

Chapter Four

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her test paper. All of the equations and letters and words that she didn't have a clue about what they meant. She sighed and tried to do her best on the test, but already knew her grade. She only had twenty minutes to complete the test, and she wished she had studied for it so the time that she had would be all that she needed. After twenty minutes had passed and about twenty sighs had been released from Kagome did the teacher go around the room and collected the papers. She handed her paper in and sighed once again.

She slammed her head on the desk and looked over at her friend, Eri.

"So how do you think you did Kagome?" said Eri.

"Uhg, I don't even want to think about it. I totally bombed that test." Moaned Kagome.

"Well you should be able to take it over for you weren't here for most of the notes. You were mostly sick. By the way how have you been feeling?"

"I feel much better thanks Eri."

"So how's the two-timer?"

"Huh?" said Kagome.

Kagome picked her head off the desk and faced her friend with a confused look.

"You know what I mean. That Inuwata or Inuwasha guy…"

"His name is Inuyasha and he's not a two-timer really…" Kagome stuck up for the hanyou.

"You're still with him huh?"

"I never said that." Kagome denied it.

"But you are in love with him, that I know."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"It's obvious girl. I got to meet him one of these days. He sounds really interesting."

"Ok you can, but make sure that the other girls don't come. Pleeease." Begged Kagome.

Eri just laughed at her friend.

"You bet Kagome. I know how they'll get. They'll ask all these questions and probably end the relationship with you and this Inuyasha."

"There is no relationship!"

"That's what you say Kagome, but every time you say it I'm never going to believe it until I see it myself."

"Fine. Come after school Thursday this week and I'll show you him. But this is only to prove to you that he's a good guy."

"Ok Kagome."

The bell rang.

"I'll see ya in third period. I got to go though. You know how Kenny is for math."

Eri said as she ran out the door.

"See ya!" screamed Kagome.

The rest of the school day went by fast for Kagome only thought about her last encounters with Naraku. He had collected almost the whole jewel shard and was only missing the few pieces that Kagome held within her possession. She had also noticed that Naraku hasn't been attacking them as much as before. She wondered why, but never figured out a reasonable answer. Also something else that she was happy to have noticed was that Inuyasha seemed more calm and protective of her since he found out that she had the last of the jewel shards and the only way to get the rest was by destroying the being that deceived him in the passed, Naraku.

Once Kagome made it home she sniffed the air and the sweetest smell that had ever reached her nose came across it today. It smelt exactly like the sugary sweet that her father used to bake for her when she was little, but now it smelled even better.

She dropped her bag by the front door and started to walk over to the kitchen to see who and what was cooking.

_Is mom cooking? I didn't know she knew how to make dad's secret recipe…why didn't she tell me…_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she stood in shock in the entrance of the kitchen doorway. The image in front of the young miko was her mother hovering over Inuyasha looking at the sugar sweet in the palms of Inuyasha's hands. He had oven mitts on and it looked as if her mother had taught him how to bake her dad's secret recipe.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome as he placed the treat on the table facing her form. Her mother jumped in shock, for she was not expecting her daughter to be home so early.

_**Flashback**_

While Kagome was in school…

Mrs. Higarashi went upstairs to check on the sleeping hanyou. She had come up with the idea of him doing something special for Kagome to get them closer than they were. She knew both of their feelings and wanted them to express them to each other. She opened the door quietly to make sure that if he was still sleeping not to wake him up, but was startled by what had happened next.

"I'm not sleeping Mrs. Higarashi, you can come in."

She opened the door all the way to find Inuyasha sitting on the open window sill.

"Hey Inuyasha, I have some plans for us today."

She walked over to the hanyou. He jumped off the window sill.

"What kind of plans…"

"Plans for you to get the attention you want from my daughter." Mrs. Higarashi put on a bright big smile and giggled a little as the Inuyasha's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Come on." Mrs. Higarashi said and pulled the young boy out of Kagome's room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Inuyasha just had a confused face on when he walked into the kitchen full of different smells and objects that to him looked like weapons, but he remembered when Kagome told him that they were tools for cooking. He still went with his instincts and didn't trust the cooking tools.

"You're going to make Kagome a dessert that will make her want to kiss you on the spot." Mrs. Higarashi said and turned her back to the glowing red hanyou to set up the place for him to work.

She turned to him once she cleared a spot and was finished getting everything ready for the boy.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll help you. It's her father's secret recipe."

Inuyasha noticed the sadness through Mrs. Higarashi's scent when she said her father. He wondered why, and this time his curiosity got the better of him.

"Um, Mrs. Higarashi?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Why…why are you so sad when…well, when you mention about Kagome's father?"

Mrs. Higarashi just stood in front of Inuyasha speechless.

"What I mean is…well…what happened to Kagome's father. She's never mentioned him…I'm sorry I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me."

Mrs. Higarashi shook her head to protest.

"No, no it's ok Inuyasha. Sit down and I'll tell you about her father."

Inuyasha took one of the seats around the kitchen table and sat down watching Kagome's mother do the same seconds after he did.

"Kagome's father was…well he was different. I found him one day while I was walking home from a friend's house. I ran into him on the side walk and we just stood there and talked for what seemed to be like hours. He asked to see me another time so I gave him my number. Since that day we had dated and soon to be married. Kagome was my first born. Her father was my first husband. She was a beautiful young girl, but unfortunately her father died when she was still young front poisoning. It is still a mystery of who did it. Then I married Souta's father and had him. Shortly after the birth of Souta we got a divorce. He ended up dying six months later from a car accident. They probably don't mention about their father's, especially Kagome, because they were young and didn't know much about them."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Higarashi looked up at the now depressed boy and decided to change the subject.

"Don't be sorry. Now let's make this dessert…"

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome stood in at the entrance of the kitchen still in shook. Inuyasha had cooked, for her! She took a couple of steps towards the kitchen table still in shook. Once she was in place standing next to Inuyasha she looked down at the dessert and up to Inuyasha, over to her mom, then back down to the dessert. Finally she said something.

"Oh my gosh. Inuyasha did you, did you make this…for me?" She said as she now looked into the golden orbs of the hanyou who was blushing from her glare.

"Feh."

She knew what that meant and literally jumped on him for a hug. Her mother smiled and left the kitchen for her room upstairs. She wanted the two to have time for themselves.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at the table eating Inuyasha's meal afterwards. It surprised Kagome because Inuyasha's way of cooking her dad's meal was better than how her dad did it. She had the biggest smile on as she ate each piece slowly and preciously.

"Inuyasha…"

He looked up from his plate into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me, more than you can imagine."

"It's no problem."

Kagome just smiled more and got off her chair. She walked over to where the hanyou was sitting and once again he picked his stare from the food he was eating into her stare. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha blushed like crazy and didn't want to show that he loved her kiss, so acted stubborn.

"Like I said wench, no problem."

Kagome smiled and went up to her room to get changed for bed, leaving a very happy hanyou behind in the kitchen.


	5. kagome's gifts

Afterwards, what happens then…

Chapter Five

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the warring states era. Kagome had gotten packed in the morning, surprised that a certain hanyou wasn't angrier at her for taking so long.

But it wasn't that Inuyasha wasn't angry, it was that he was too tired from the night before to be angry. He hadn't slept that whole night, because he had been thinking of the kiss he received from Kagome.

When the two returned back to his time, they were greeted from Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala who were all sitting around or against the well for their appearance.

"Kagome!" Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms as he saw her come out of the well.

"Hey Shippou," Kagome said and looked at Miroku and Sango, "Sorry it took so long you guys, I had to do some shopping on the other side and a couple of exams."

"No worries miss Kagome." Said Miroku.

"Yes, don't worry about it."

Kagome walked over with Shippou still in her arms and Inuyasha behind her and sat down next to Sango on the fresh green grass. It was a magnificent day today and the smell of the grass overwhelmed them all. Kagome set Shippou down next to her and pulled her bag onto her lap.

She started to reach into her bag, looking for the items that she had bought for the group.

"I got everyone something when I had gone shopping…now only if I could…find them…"

"Don't worry about it Kagome, you really didn't need to get us anything." Said Sango.

"No, no I wanted to…oh here they are!"

Kagome put on a bright smile. Inuyasha looked over curious of what she had bought.

_Did she get something for me?_

Shippou hopped on Kagome's shoulder alert and also curious of what she had gotten.

"Kagome what did you get me?" he asked politely.

Kagome smiled even more and took out Shippou's gift, all of his new games and candies that she knew he would love so much.

"Aren't you spoiling him just a little too much?" asked Miroku, in shock of all the gifts given to him.

"Nah, here's yours Miroku." She said as she handed out Miroku's carbonated drinks and delicious snacks, along with some new beads for his wrist.

"Thank you Kagome, this is far too kind." Miroku said as he started to eat one of the bars that he so did love more than anything, well almost anything…

"Oh Sango and here's your gift."

Kagome raised her hands, still showing her purest smile on her lips, to Sango's face. In her hands were new cloths for her uniform, new outfits and other cloths for her casual clothing, and some carbonated drinks as well.

"Thank you Kagome, but you really should have." Sango said looking down at her gifts that were still in Kagome's hands.

"No, I wanted to so don't worry. Here." Kagome placed them on Sango's lap still smiling.

Inuyasha snorted and closed his eyes not wanting to look at everyone's gifts. He hadn't gotten one, and wasn't that surprised. He didn't need nor want it anyway so why should he care…but he really did care.

Kagome went back to searching in her bag which caught Inuyasha's attention. When he had heard her enter her bag once again he heart skipped a beat for she had gotten him something as well, but what was the question in his mind that kept playing over and over like a broken cassette player.

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"And Inuyasha, this is for you. Yours took me the longest to find."

She handed him a wrapped box.

He quickly examined it and gently grabbed it from her grasp.

He wrapped the present as everyone stared to see what was inside. He was shocked to find a bunch of presents inside the box instead of just finding one. When he looked down at the first present on top his eyes enlarged in surprise.

It was some kind of metal that looked almost like glass. It looked really familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why or what it was. He took it out and looked up at the smiling Kagome.

"What…what is it?"

"That's what I thought at first when I saw it in the window of the store I bought it at. But the man who sold it to me told me the story behind it and I immiditely knew what it was. He had said that the owner was very strong and brave and could conquer anyone or anything that tried to hurt himself or his friends. But the owner had gotten into one fight that had ended the evilness of the past that was occurring and also destroyed his weapon in the same occurrence. Inuyasha…that piece of metal in your hands right now is the remaining pieces of the Tessiaga."

"Tessiaga?" Inuyasha said shocked.

"You mean to say…Kagome you mean to say that…" Sango said unable to finish her thought.

"Yes Sango, by what the seller told me, and by what Inuyasha holds in his hands, what I meant to say is that we defeat Naraku. We actually defeat him."

She said and smiled at the group. Everyone was in shock. Shippou was the first one to react to the good news. He started to jump and dance around and cheered "we win" or "Naraku's dead!". Kagome giggled. Sango and Miroku start to cheer with Shippou, but didn't join in with his dancing and prowling around.

Inuyasha just sat there in shock.

He looked up to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you're going to win. We all are. We are going to defeat Naraku." She said and smiled his way.

Inuyasha smiled the purest smile that the group has ever seen. He started to laugh with the group's cheering.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Inuyasha, I've never heard you laugh like that before…" said Miroku.

"Me too." said Sango.

"Hey! Inuyasha's smiling too!" said Shippou.

Kagome just smiled as the others examined the now flushed hanyou.

"Hey Inuyasha, there's something else in that box."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome surprised that she had gotten him more than he had already received. The news that Naraku would die was enough for him. He looked down into the box to find an old looking plain brown book. He picked it up and stared at it blankly.

"What is it?" he asked as he took his gaze off the book to Kagome.

"At first I thought it was a normal journal, a book that you write you personal and deepest feelings and thought in, but then I asked the same seller and he said it was an ancient journal. Inuyasha, that's not any normal journal, it's…"

"My mother's journal." He finished. "But how…"

"The seller said it wasn't filled all the way and I figured that you could write in it and read what your mother had thought when she was in love with your father. But Inuyasha, that journal isn't only of your mother's secrets, but a long letter to her son, you. The seller told me so and said that it was one of his favorites."

Inuyasha started to growl. No one should have the right to read his mother's journal without his permission!

"Don't worry I didn't read it. And he didn't finish it either. He said it was written for her son and it was too… well you'll see."

"Wow Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"Ya, wow." Said Sango.

"I hope you guys like the gifts."

She started to get up and gathered her bag."

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Shippou.

"I got a gift for Kaede as well; I'm going to give it to her. Wait here, I'll be back soon."

She walked off to Kaede's hut leaving the others behind to fantasize each one's gifts. Inuyasha was still in shock and as Kagome reached out of sight he had realized that he forgot to tell her thank you. He picked up his gifts and ran from the others without saying a word towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going? Kagome said to wait here!" yelled Shippou.

"Let him go Shippou, I think he only wants to thank Kagome."

"Ya I agree with Sango."

Kagome entered Kaede's hut. The young miko looked around the hut, but she didn't see anyone's presence. Kaede wasn't there. She sighed and figured to give her gifts to her later on. She stared to walk out of the hut, but ran into Inuyasha as he tried to enter the hut.

"Oh Inuyasha, sorry about that. It seems like Kaede isn't here."

"Uh Kagome, uh I'd like to thank you. You gave me much more than I had expected and the gifts mean more to me than almost anything."

"Oh it's no problem. I saw it and knew you would want it."

She smiled, but it was soon interrupted with a gasp from her as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome's blushed furiously as she felt his strong warm arms around her, protecting her.

"Thank you."

Kagome smiled and hugged him back. Then she pulled away and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"It was my pleasure. Let's get back to the others, ok?"

She said and grabbed his hand while walked out of the hut. Inuyasha looked down at her hand on his and his cheeks turned the same shade of red that was already on Kagome's cheeks. He squeezed her hand, and she turned around to face him and smiled.

Hand in hand they walked back to where the others were waiting.


	6. a kiss

Afterwards, what happens then...

Chapter Six

It became late fast and everyone was tired. After a few more good minutes of fantasizing over everyone's gifts and thanking Kagome for them, they decided it was time to back it in. It was a beautiful night. The stars were glistening, the moon was full, and dark air that surrounded each one was clear, and there was a slight breeze. Everything was perfect and it would be an easy night to sleep through. Well at least not for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome saw Kaede before hand and had had the chance to give her the gifts. She appreciated them with such love and told Kagome that with good deeds either comes more love from the ones they were given to or hatred from the ones who they weren't. Kaede let Kagome think on that last saying as she was the first one to have fallen asleep.

Sango and Miroku were the second ones to enter the hut that night. Sango stretched out on the floor and placed herself so that she was comfortable for the rest a head of her. Kilala soon joined her.

Miroku sat down near were Sango had placed herself and let his head lean against the wall of the hut.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou came afterwards. Shippou wanted to play a little more with Kagome and his new toys so Kagome gladly agreed to play and Inuyasha stayed with them to protect them from the demons that crawl out at night looking for the shards of the shikon jewel or just for the blood of a human.

But soon Shippou became exhausted and had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms as Inuyasha and her walked back to the hut where the others had already gracefully fallen asleep.

Kagome walked in the hut silently first, making sure that she wouldn't wake the others. Then Inuyasha. Kagome placed Shippou down besides her already laid out sleeping bag and made herself comfortable next to him. Inuyasha just grunted silently as he leaned against the wall next to Kagome, across from where Miroku was sitting. Kagome closed her eyes to make the appearance and the attempt to fall asleep, but the darkness of sleep never came. As well for Inuyasha.

Moments later Kagome opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling in thought. If she concentrated enough, she thought that she could hear the breaths and heart beats of each of her friends.

_Nah, only Inuyasha and Shippou can do that._

Sure she was right, but she knew that she wasn't mistaken about the sounds. She just shook off the feeling that she had occupied and fell in deep thought about the events that happened before.

Inuyasha had hugged her, but not a friendly hug. It was…was more of a love, thank you hug. It meant a lot to her, and she hoped to him as well. She blushed even by recalling the memories into her mind. A smile crept onto her lips.

Inuyasha also couldn't sleep for his mind was racing. He couldn't believe what he had done before, but he didn't regret it. He had wanted to do that and much more with Kagome, but his pride and toughness always pushed its way through. He hated to admit it, but he was shy when it came to love. Couldn't stand the darkness any longer, Inuyasha opened his eyes, surprised to find Kagome also awake.

Kagome noticed his movement and turned her head to face him, still showing her pure happy smile. Inuyasha just blushed and looked away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to make sure not to wake the others.

"Feh. What is it?"

He still didn't turn to face her. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks and didn't want her to see it. But the fact that it was almost pitch-dark didn't cross his mind.

"I was wondering…uh…could…could we…"

"Spit it out already Kagome." He said, but this time he turned.

"I can't sleep and I was just wondering if, well if we could watch the stars again."

This time Kagome turned to hide her blush in embarrassment. She loved that moment that they had shared and knew that if it happened again, she would be able to fall asleep.

Before she knew it, Inuyasha had quietly scooped her out of her sleeping bag and had jumped out the door of the hut into the cool breeze of that night.

Kagome tried to keep her eyes open, but the inspecting breeze didn't help. It did feel really smoothing and nice though.

Once Inuyasha had reached the sacred tree, he jumped high into the tree on the highest and sturdiest branch and settled himself on it. He placed Kagome on his lap, making sure she was happy and comfortable.

She smiled and looked up into his gaze that was placed down on her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said and laid her head softly against his chest.

"Feh. No problem. But this isn't going to become a habit."

"I know, I know." She said and nuzzled more and got closer to his warm form.

Inuyasha's cheeks were glowing a bright red that matched his clothes, but was thankful for the being in front of him. He smiled and looked up at the stars and took a big sniff of the fresh air. Kagome's scent. He loved almost everything about her scent. Actually he loved everything about it, but when she became in heat, he didn't want to do anything with her or her scent. If he got anywhere near close to her when she was in heat or was sniffing her scent like he was now, his instincts would take over and he could hurt her.

Kagome smiled and opened her eyes to join his gaze at the stars.

"They really are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes. They are Kagome, they are."

She looked up to him and smiled. It was perfect. The setting, the temperature, the place, the person. Inuyasha looked into her brown chocolate eyes, and placed a hand on her cheek. Kagome only smiled more. He leaned down and started to make his way closer to her face. Kagome then noticed what he was trying to do. He was going to kiss her!

_Is…is he really going to kiss me?_

Kagome assumed it was right as he closed his eyes and only got closer. Kagome blushed bright red, still with a smile on her lips, and never flinched away. His lips were only centimeters apart and Kagome could feel his breathe on her skin. She so wanted to kiss him. So did he. She closed her eyes and closed the space between their lips.

Their first kiss. Inuyasha's hand carefully grazed and felt her cheek and the two kissed up in the tree. Kagome put her hands around his neck to get better access and dangled her fingers through his incredibly soft silver hair. It felt like hours that the two were just there and kissed each others lips.

So soft, so gentle. Inuyasha was amazed that Kagome was so soft. She looked like it, but he was glad to have felt it. He loved kissing her. He remembered Kikyo's kiss. Comparing the two, he decided that Kagome's was much more, alive and warm and well and more for him. She was love.

Kagome loved and cherished the moments that passed by as the two were just kissing each other in that tree. Her new favorite spot.

Inuyasha didn't want to rush Kagome, but his feelings were taking over and he wanted, no needed more. He needed more of her love, to just feel love. He…he was in love.

Kagome giggled and smiled in the kiss and she felt Inuyasha lick her bottom lip for more access. She was in a mood to play and waited to open her lips to see what he would do next. He saw her actions and knew she was playful, so decided to use his fangs, He gracefully gazed his fangs over her bottom lip, making her shiver and tremble in delight. He got pleasure in doing this and loved her reaction.

She opened her lips and gave him entrance and the access he wanted. He didn't do anything forceful and Kagome deeply loved it. His tongue massaged through he parted glossy lips and found its path into her mouth, only to find her own tongue. Kagome moved into the movement and deepened the kiss. She moved in closer and licked his tongue first. Then the two got a pattern and both loved each and every minute.

But unfortunately the couple had to take a breather. When Kagome and Inuyasha's lips parted from one another the cold breeze brushed against their wet moist lips making each one not wanting their separate. Kagome and Inuyasha separated while they both were smiling and looking into each others eyes.

Kagome leaned down and got more comfortable and leaned her head on his chest once again.

The darkness of sleep and happiness was about to take the young miko, but just before she would let that happen she said one single sentence that would make Inuyasha stay up all night in thought.

"I love you Inuyasha." With that she fell asleep on his chest in the sacred tree, under the stars, only to leave him smiling up at the star that fell across the dark sky as her heart beat calmed into place and she fell asleep.


	7. after one special nite

Afterwards, what happens then...

Chapter Seven

The night was long for Inuyasha. What the two had just shared moments before was incredible. He would love to live with the feeling that she gave him when they kissed, no when they were even near. Still the couple laid in the tree. Kagome asleep on Inuyasha's chest, breathing calming and for Inuyasha…well Inuyasha was staring up at the stars thinking about what she said and what had happened.

He loved it and couldn't…no didn't want to deny it. Kagome…there were no words for her. With his gorgeous golden eyes, he took his gaze off the stars and to the woman in front of him. Kagome.

"Kagome…"

What was this feeling…? It was a new feeling for him, and he wasn't scared of it either. Was, was it love? Is that truly how it feels like if you're in love? To him it didn't matter because this feeling, the feeling he had when he was with her, he knew was more special than a simple word, love.

Kikyo. The thought crossed his mind. When he was with Kagome, it was like Kikyo never existed. He never felt what he did with Kikyo like he did with Kagome. Was he ever truly in love with Kikyo? He didn't know anymore. But he wanted to stay with Kagome that he knew. But at the same time wanted to be true to his word, and go with Kikyo to keep his promise. How could it work…?

He left all his thoughts and put his focus back on Kagome. Her hair. So soft. He put his hand on her head and rubbed softly around her head and through her hair. Unconsciously she leaned closer into his touch. He smiled.

He looked back up at the stars still gracing through her hair. He smiled for the rest of the night.

Soon morning came and Inuyasha was the first to be awake. Well, the only one not to sleep that is. Before the others were to awake, he quickly jumped out of the tree and started to make his way and quietly as he could towards the hut. He tried to keep Kagome on his lap and in his arms as long as he could before anyone found out. He knew what Miroku and Shippou would do if they found him like that.

As he reached the hut he looked down at the girl in his arms. He smiled and slowly entered the hut. He looked around and everyone was still sound asleep, like Kagome. He walked towards her sleeping bag and laid her down in the material, to make it look like she had never left.

He looked around at everyone's sleeping forms and yawning. He stretched his arms and leaned against the wall, the same spot were he had laid for a while last night. With another yawn he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

About twenty minutes later Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes. They were still sensitive to the light surround them in the hut, so she squinted for a while. She lifted herself up and looked around the room. She shivered in her placed. She recalled the memories of last night and had expected to wake up in Inuyasha's strong, warm, loving embrace. She sighed. Did she dream it? She put her hand up to her lips and put two single fingers on her bottom lip. No. No she couldn't have dreamed it. Well, she wished she didn't. She sighed again and noticed that everyone was still asleep. She picked herself up and started to walked out of the hut until she heard her name.

"Kag…Kagome…"

She turned to face Inuyasha's sleeping form.

_Is…is he dreaming about…me?_

She walked over to him and bent over to be in level with his face. Once again he said her name and started to go into a sweat.

"Kagome…no…please…don't leave…"

Kagome smiled down at him. She brought her hand up to his forehead and brushed his bangs from his head. She went closer to him and whispered in his left ear.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you. I'm just going to go out and get some fire wood."

She kissed his forehead and walked out of the hut praying that last night wasn't a dream, so if Inuyasha wasn't totally asleep she wouldn't have made a fool out of herself. She wondered what he was dreaming about…

She shrugged the thought off and walked towards the woods.

Shippou woke up next that morning. He yawn and stretched over reaching for a hug from Kagome, but when none came he opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't there. He panicked and ran to Sango and shook her awake. Almost having a concussion from the little fox demon Sango woke up with a head ache.

"Huh…oh Shippou…what is it? Why did you wake me up?"

"It's Kagome…she's gone!"

Sango instantly woke up and looked to were Kagome should have been lying. Sango got up and shook Miroku awake.

"Miroku! Wake up Kagome's missing!"

Shippou ran over to Inuyasha and tried to wake him up, but he had no luck. Shippou never saw him sleep like this and it scared him.

"Sango! Something's wrong with Inuyasha…he won't wake up!" Shippou said almost in a cry.

Miroku ran over to the water bucket next to the burnt out fire from last night, and ran over to his friend throwing the water in his face. Inuyasha sprung up from his position with a growl.

"What…the…hell…" He said in a warning tone.

"Kagome's missing." Sango said simple.

As soon as the word missing was spoken he was long gone out the hut door, in search for the young miko. Her scent was faint, but she was near in the woods. Going at the fastest speed that he could remember ever running at, he searched high and low for her. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch he finally came to a stop and landed about fifty feet from where she was.

Sitting was peacefully sitting on a rock watching the butterflies in front of her, holding one on her finger, smiling. He noticed a pile of wood next to her left leg. The stream was behind her and the setting was so peaceful he couldn't help, but smile. He slowly walked up to her and when he was standing besides her and jumped a little in startlement.

"Inuyasha! You scared me….sorry I didn't mean to take so long in getting the wood it's just…" The butterfly on her finger flew away as Inuyasha leaned down and hugged her.

He whispered in her ear. "Don't ever go off somewhere without telling someone. You scared me." And tightened his grip on her.

She smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. It was just sp peaceful out here; I couldn't help, but sit and look at the settings around me."

He let her go and sat next to her on the rock she was sitting on. Butterflies still roaming the air around them, the stream still flowing and the tree's leaves blowing in the breeze. It was a calm setting.

"You've liked to do that lately haven't you?"

She turned to face him in confusion. "Huh…oh you mean to sit and stare at nature and its beauty. Ya…it's just so peaceful since we haven't gotten any rumors of Naraku's where-about's."

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"What is it wench?"

"Uh, well you see, did we do anything last night or did I dream it?"

"No Kagome, you didn't dream it."

"Ok good."

"Come on lets get back, the others are worried." He said with a yawn.

They walked towards the hut, out of the beautiful setting in the woods, towards their worried friends.


	8. plans for kagome begin

Afterwards, what happens then...

Chapter Eight

Kagome's birthday was coming up soon, which also meant it was to be her second year that she had been or even found out about the warring states era and Inuyasha. The group was still undecided for what they should do. It would be her sixteenth birthday and they knew that in her time, those birthdays were a big thing just as it was in the warring states.

"Kagome's birthday is in seven days. What should we do for her? It's her sixteenth birthday so I think we should do something special, especially after she gave us all those wonderful gifts." Said Sango.

"Yes, I agree with ye there child. It is important to her this coming day and we must show are appreciation for her company." Said Kaede.

They all sat around the lit fire, talking about what they should do for her birthday.

"Where is Kagome anyways?" asked Miroku.

"I believe she is out getting water from the stream." Said Kaede.

"Oh! Let's throw Kagome a surprise party! Please!" Squealed Shippou.

"That's a great idea! We can keep her busy and go out and get her, her presents and through her a party! Good job Shippou!" cheered Sango.

"Inuyasha could you distract her for us next week when we are setting everything up? And be sure to bring her gift with you." Stated Sango.

"Feh what ever."

"Ok so it's settled." Said Sango.

"What's settled?" asked Kagome when she walked in the hut with two buckets of water in each hand.

"Kagome I was thinking that I could train your miko powers and help you get stronger." Said Kaede.

"Really? You could do that?" asked Kagome.

"Ye child. But ye must be determined."

"I will! Oh thank you Kaede!"

Kagome cheered and ran over to give Kaede a loving hug. Inuyasha growled. Was he jealous? Of a hug? No. Inuyasha shook off the growl and thought and thought about what he should give Kagome for her birthday present.

He got up and started to walk out of the hut, with his mother's diary in his hand.

"Where is Inuyasha going?" asked Shippou.

"He's probably going to read his mother's diary. He's been doing that quite often lately." Said Miroku.

The two just shrugged.

"Kagome, would you like to start you're training today?"

"If it's all right with you, yes." Kagome said.

"Then let us go. We'll be back around supper time." Kaede said and walked out the hut, with Kagome following her.

The rest of the day Sango was fantasizing about Kagome's party plans, Miroku had been cooking dinner, Shippou was playing with his new coloring crayons, and Inuyasha was reading his mother's diary.

For Kagome, she was hard at work with Kaede in the woods. Kagome's first step of training was balance. With balance she would be able to have an easier time controlling the powers she held and a better advantage if she were to be on a cliff or something. Kaede first made her walk normally with two big cans of water then stones on each hand. The she had to walk across the grass in a straight line with both in each hand. Kagome didn't do so well, but did have the determination that Kaede said was needed. Kaede was very pleased with Kagome's progress so far, even thought it was only the first day of training. Kagome gained some bruises and bumps, and even some scraps and cuts, but nothing to worry about.

For Inuyasha, his mother's diary held more secrets than he planned to find out.

_'My child, _

_ If you are to ever get in contact with this book, I beg of you to read the whole thing straight through. If you get this not by my hands, I am sorry but that would mean I had left the world and left you alone. Just remember that I always, me and your father, always and will always love you and be proud of you no matter what, my love. I am sorry if I had to leave you, but just remember I did not wish too. _

_ Oh, Inuyasha. There is so much to write and yet so little time. It's a feeling I've been having for some time that my time will come, just like your fathers, and so I write this to you. It's my diary, yet a note to you my son. _

_ I meet your father when I was walking back towards my village with a basket of fruit. I will never forget the moment. Without me knowing it, a snake demon had snuck up behind me and bit the back of my neck. I would have died then and there, but your father, Inutaisho. He took his sword, the one that would be given to his first son, Shessomaru, the Tensaiga and saved my life. He took care of me until I was able on my own. We bonded during those few months and became very close. That's when we had you, my son. You are a chosen child. One of the special chosen ones in this world. We choose to have you, even when we knew what would be the events of having a hanyou child. We didn't care, for we knew we would always love you. And we do my son we do. _

_ Shessomaru's mother's name is Shikitou. She was a very beautiful wolf demon, and in fact one of my good friends. When a demon mates, they mate for life unless their partner dies off, then they have the right to choose to mate again or not to. You father mated again after Shessomaru's mother died. It was a horrible death. She was taking care of little Shessomaru in their hut until it caught on fire. She rushed out and left him outside of the burning hut, but seemed to forget something so went back into the flames. Inutaisho couldn't make it back in time to save her, and she died that night. _

_ Your brother and yourself were quite close when you two were young. You'd always play together and he'd always make you laugh. You were so adorable, my son. But once your father left this living place, Shessomaru didn't come to visit us anymore and despised both you and I. I believe he thinks were the cause of his death, but son that is not the truth. _

_ Inutaisho died in battle. He was in a battle with demons. He was the leader of one of the sides fighting against another, for land or dominance I can't remember. He told us that he had to go and fight it out, be loyal to his comrades and friends. He promised to try his best to come back to us, but he couldn't garienti it. I knew that to be true, and when he came back my heart sunk in disbelief that it was true. He died in that war. _

_ Oh, I should get going. I hear you calling my name, oh love one, and I think it's time for bed. Good night my love, my son, and please read on for information of your past and to become your future is in this book that you are reading. A mother's love is one of the greatest love's there is, and son, I love you with all my heart. _

Inuyasha had read enough information for one day. As he finished page one of his mother's diary, he closed the book and headed over to the hut. He entered the hut, welcomed by the smell of Miroku's cooking.

"Smells good."

"Thanks Inuyasha. Come sit down, it's about ready."

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat around the fire and ate their meals in peace and quiet until Kagome and Kaede walked in. Kagome was covered in mud, blood, dirt, and scrapes. She sat next to Inuyasha and took a piece of meat and started to eat. Same for Kaede.

"This is really good. Miroku did you make this?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, and thank you lady Kagome."

"Ye, it is." Said Kaede.

"Sango, after we finish eating would you like to go to the hot springs? I need to wash off badly." Kagome laughed.

"Sure Kagome." Sango smiled.


	9. a nightly splash

Afterwards, what happens then…

Chapter Nine

After dinner, Kagome and Sango left with Shippou the hut in search for the hot springs near by to take a relaxing bath, but first they warned the two still in the hut.

"Miroku you better stay here! I swear to god I will murder you if I find you peeping on us again!" Sango roared.

"Same goes for you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Kagome looked over at Sango yelling at Miroku and Miroku trying to stop her from yelling. He looked a little scared. Kagome laughed. They were such a good couple.

"Come on Kagome, let's go." Sango said for now she stood in front of the hut's door.

Kagome turned to look at Sango, still holding Shippou in her hands.

"Coming!"

Shippou smiled as Kagome ran. He liked in when they were going fast, but not too fast, so that the wind would blow in his face.

When they reached the springs, they all got in as fast as they could. It looked so nice and clean they all just couldn't wait. And that's exactly how it felt too.

Sango and Kagome just laid back and relaxed in the water before actually using Kagome's shampoos and conditioners to clean themselves. Shippou was in the warm water playing with his floaties that Kagome always brought for him to play with.

Inuyasha picked himself up and started to walk towards the door. Miroku only smirked.

"So Inuyasha, you just can't resist can you?"

That got him hit in the head with the hanyou's fist.

"Stupid monk, no, I'm actually going to do something else."

"Which is…"

"None of your damn business."

Miroku laughed, but believed Inuyasha for the serious expression on his face couldn't have been there to cover a lie.

"Well, instead of you doing something else, why don't we check up on the girls?"

That got another punch to the head from Inuyasha.

"I didn't mean look at them, ow! I meant stay by them so that if a demon comes then we can protect them…and by in site of looking at them."

Miroku whispered the last part, but Inuyasha still caught it. He just shrugged it off.

"Ah Kagome, this feelings so nice."

"I know Sango, and the water's at a perfect temperature too."

The two girls were just relaxing in the water until a branch crack came from inside the forest next to where the springs were.

"You hear that Kagome?"

"Sure did."

Miroku and Inuyasha were now in the forest, right next to the hot springs, hiding behind a rock.

The two were now peaking over the edge of the rock looking at the two women covered in the glossy warm water surrounding their perfectly formed bodies.

Miroku immediately got erected when Sango stepped a little out of the water and exposed her fully plumped round breasts.

Inuyasha had smelt the change in his scent and started to get discussed until Kagome stepped out of the water as well.

She was like a goddess, but more.

Her beautiful black glossy hair was wet and went around her breasts perfectly.

Her curves and the plumpness of her breasts were…were well too much for him to handle. He, himself, started to get erected fast, and was ashamed to know that he wasn't any better than Miroku was.

The two girls looked at their direction suspiciously and the guys ducked behind the rock that was in front of them.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this again. You know Sango is going to kill you and I don't even want to think about all of the…"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went down into the ground, Miroku flinched, and Kagome and Sango heard the noise of him hitting the hard cold soil.

The spell on Inuyasha finally wore off and the girls still hadn't reached them.

"Shit! We better get out of here!" Inuyasha said and started to run back for the hut.

"Oh god they no we were here. Hurry maybe they will think it wasn't us if they don't find us."

The two guys ran back to the hut, just before the girls had reached where the two were hiding. Too bad for them, but the girls knew that they had been there for an implantation were Inuyasha was sat was still in the ground. Now the only thing was, was what they were going to do to them once they got back to the hut…

Once Kagome and Sango finished getting changed they headed back towards the hut.

"So Kagome, what do you think we should do to the boys this time?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…I was thinking maybe we should do nothing at first to confuse them and then right before bed do what we normally do, okay with you?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Perfect."

Sango was the first one to enter the hut. Miroku flinched as he prepared for the pain he was about to receive from her. Nothing came, she just merely came in, smiled at the two-which totally threw them off-and sat down across from them on the other side of the fire.

Next Kagome came in and Inuyasha closed his eyes preparing for the million sits he thought would have come. Just like Miroku's outcome, nothing happened and she just sat down next to Sango and sighed.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned and looked at each other with a confused look and then looked back at the two women across from them.

Kagome yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed."

Kagome got up and walked over to the other side of the hut and took her sleeping bag out of her bag.

"I'm going to go too. I'm sure that Inuyasha would like to get a head start on finding the jewel shards right?" Sango said as she got up from where she was sitting and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flinched, but replied.

"…ya."

Sango walked over to Kagome and laid on the floor of the hut. After a couple of minutes, the two boys sighed in relief.

"I wonder what that was about…they never let us off before." Inuyasha said.

"Ya, that was very…creepy. That smile Sango gave us was scary." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered pretending she was talking about him in her sleep.

Inuyasha immediately got up and went next to her to hear what she was saying.

"…sit boy."

Inuyasha went head first into the ground and Miroku laughed hysterically.

"I wouldn't be laughing you perverted monk!" Sango said, but before he or Inuyasha knew it Sango had hit Miroku in the head.

She constantly went at it as Kagome sat Inuyasha.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome yelled and turned around to see Miroku and Inuyasha both on the floor.

Sango walked over to Kagome and smiled.

"That plan worked perfectly." Sango said happily.

Kagome laughed.

"Yup, good night Sango."

"Night Kagome."

And with that the two girls finally fell asleep leaving two men on the floor trying to recover from the pain that they had just received.


	10. darkness

Afterwards, What Happens Then...

Chapter Ten

The next morning was the similar morning that happened in the federal times. Kagome had gotten up early this morning and stepped outside the hut so she could sit against the wood of the hut and think to herself. Lately she had been thinking a lot about what would happen once Naraku was killed and the shards were back to one piece. She wanted to stay, but what would be her motive? Her excuse for coming to this time was to collect the shikon jewel because she was the one that broke it in the first place, but once it's whole again, what would be the reason to come back? Of course to come back to see her friends and to see Inuyasha, but Inuyasha would leave with Kikyo, and she was sure that Miroku and Sango would get married and live somewhere else, which she would only come to Shippou.

She sighed at the thought. She didn't know what to do. But then a thought came to her.

_If we collect all the shards of the shikon jewel and Inuyasha makes a wish on it, it would disappear…meaning I couldn't go back to my time to see my family or come back here to my friends!_

Kagome got very depressed and confused, she got frustrated. She started to cry.

"No…no. I don't know what to do…" Kagome sobbed.

"Why are you crying wench?" Inuyasha said as he stepped through the hut's door and walked up to Kagome.

She looked up to him with wet eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry Inuyasha, and go back to sleep it's still early." Kagome said and turned her face so she didn't have to face him.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying." He said and walked over to the side of her and sat down next to her.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do."

Inuyasha waited a few seconds for another statement to follow, but one never came.

"To do what?" Inuyasha said.

"When the jewel shard is whole, baka! What will I do? I'm going to give it to you so you can make a wish, I've already decided that, but once you make your wish, the jewel will disappear. I won't have access to one of the worlds. It's either I leave my family or my friends."

"Don't call me an idiot when you are the only idiot here. It's easy, you stay here with us."

Inuyasha replied with a snort at the end.

"Baka…" Kagome said.

"Didn't you hear what I said!" Inuyasha said.

"You just don't get it. You say stay here with you and the others correct?"

Inuyasha shook his head in agreement.

"But once the jewel in whole, you are going to hell with Kikyo, Miroku and Sango are probably going to moved and get married some place else, and it'll just be me and Shippou. Everything will change. But if I go home, I can't go back to school because I'm way too far behind. I try to keep up, but when I go back I know I'm going to have to do a year over again or even not go anymore. If I end up not going then what is there to do at home? Either way the outcome won't be something I like, but I'm not sure which one to choose." Kagome started to cry again.

Inuyasha put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Who said that I would go to hell with Kikyo? And I'm sure Miroku and Sango won't move and definitely won't get married so…"

Kagome broke off his huge.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! You already told me as well as the others that you are going, and you promised. Even to me you said you never would break a promise. And you must be seriously blind if you can't see that the two are in love!" Kagome yelled and ran from where the two were sitting towards the woods.

A couple minutes before, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were woken up by all the yelling from the two and had listened in on their conversation. Miroku and Sango were both blushing furiously and Shippou looked up at them from the floor.

"You guys won't really leave me will you?" He said about to cry and Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"You'll never be alone Shippou don't worry, I'm going to go after Kagome."

"But I want to stay with you guys! I don't care if I'm not alone; I want to be with all of you! Kagome's right you are a baka!" Shippou sobbed.

"Stop crying now!" Inuyasha yelled, hit Shippou on the head, and ran out of the hut to find Kagome.

Kagome had run blindlessly through the woods, until she heard a scream from just next to where she had ran in Inuyasha's forest.

She whipped her tears and looked east from where she was standing. Again she heard the scream. It sounded like it was from a little girl, and without another thought Kagome ran east towards the cries.

Kagome ran and ran, but she never found where the cries were coming from. She heard them again, screaming for help and ran again. Finally she found out where they were coming from. She had ran into an open field in the forest and found a little girl on the ground, bleeding from her right arm, crying with a mole monster about three times the size of herself walking closer and closer to its prey.

"You mole demon! Leave that girl alone!" Kagome yelled, catching the demon's attention.

Kagome reached for her bow and arrows and remembered that she had left the back at the hut.

"Ha, ha, ha, as if a puny little human could ever defeat me. You look just as good as this other human I have here."

The mole demon said and started slowly walking towards Kagome. Kagome walked backwards slowly, but tripped backwards over a root, and fell and the demon jumped and attacked. Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was running through the forest after Kagome's scent.

'Where the hell is she?' He thought to himself and kept sprinting from tree to tree until he heard her cry for help.

"Shit! Kagome!" Inuyasha said and ran even faster until he came up to where he saw the demon and Kagome on the floor.

From the looks of it, the mole demon and cut her left arm pretty badly, and she had little cuts here and there. There was a little girl there as well, not as injured, but she looked frightened and was crying.

"Kagome! What the hell did you do to Kagome!" Inuyasha said and pulled out his sword.

"He, he. Just tasted her delicious blood." The demon laughed.

Inuyasha growled and swung his sword. One swing and the demon were gone. But then why was Inuyasha still on guard.

'Shit, I feel like I'm in a trap, but from who and what?' Inuyasha thought and rushed to Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! Please wake up!" Inuyasha held her carefully in his arms.

Kagome opened her eyes, "I…Inu…Inuyasha…be…behin…you…" Kagome said as Inuyasha turned to look behind him to see the little girl that was crying before, now in front of him.

She punched Inuyasha in the head knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

Kagome looked up at the little girl who looked no more than ten years old in fright.

"Who…who are…you! What have you done!" Kagome said.

The little girl laughed and soon morphed out of the appearance of a little child, into something much more horrifying. Naraku.

"I know your secret, miko. I've been wondering why you have been missing from Inuyasha sometimes, and why I felt safer on different days, but finally after watching your movements threw this little girls appearance, I know."

"Wha…what do you mean?" Kagome said and slowly tried to crawl backwards a little at a time.

"Ku, ku, ku, let me explain, miko. This child you saw before, I merely killed her and captured her soul, to obtain a disguise, and watched you threw this very body. Now I know where your home is."

"What do you plan to do!" Kagome said and she slowly stood up in her place.

"Oh, my dear miko, you will see very soon." Naraku laughed and swung a fist at her head.

The next thing Kagome saw was darkness.


End file.
